MechaMetroid
by SbjK5
Summary: Years after the metroid prime incident, Samus finds herself living with the Chozo, but when her old phazon suit attacks will she be able to stop it?
1. Beginnings

A/n: I do not own anything that has to do with Metroid at all so anything you see here that has metroid relation I do not own thank you.  
  
  
  
It was 5 years after Samus's encounter with the S-AX. She is now looking for the Chozo( an ancient super intelligent race of birdlike creatures. Since they raised her, she thought after all this war and chaos, she would settle down with the Chozo. After half a dozen leads on their whereabouts Samus decided to check the old library on Tallon VI. She thought to herself: I havn't set foot on this planet eversince the metroid prime crisis." And she hadn't. Eversince she wiped out the Space pirates base here she left abruptly. After landing in her old landing site, she made her way to the Chozo ruins. The elevators no longer worked, so she jumped down. Ah, the Chozo ruins. What a site to behold. After the Prime incident the remainders of the Chozo race rebuilt the ruins. Now it was perfect. Samus then headed to the hall of elders. She was weary upon entering, because past encounters with Chozo ghosts happened here more than anywhere else. Then she remembered after the prime incident the remaining Phazon was sucked into Prime's life force before destruction. The Chozo however were not here, however the portal to the library of elders was still active. So Samus jumped into the portal and landed in the library. She was very suprised to see a Chozo there. "A Chozo?!" Samus said puzzled. Then in a whispery voice as old as time spoke to her, "Ah yes, the Hatchling has returned. It has been a while since we saw you last. Will you sit down?"  
  
"Uh sure." Samus said still in shock.  
  
"Very good, now what can I help you with?" the Chozo asked.  
  
Samus giggled. "You've been alive for centuries, and you still have a sense of humor."  
  
"Hrm hrm, yes, one of the few who still knows the art of humor."  
  
"Yes, I knew of your arival far before you ever thought of it. You seek our new resting place do you not?"  
  
"Yes elder, I do."  
  
"(sigh) You still have that need to be in our presence don't you?"  
  
"No, well yes, well no too, but, I , um, mabye."  
  
"Control your words before you speak them, and others will appreciate you more."  
  
"Yes elder."  
  
"Now I've tried to understand the reason you want to find us so badly, but human minds are so chaotic, that locating that information is next to impossible. So, as rarly as I say this, why?"  
  
"Well elder, I have been the galaxies protector for many years now. I have eliminated all but a very small amount of the space pirate civilization. I have been all around the galaxy, but recent events have caused me to want to lie down in rest. It has been a terrible struggle, and a journey I shall treasure and never forget, but alas, I now yearn for a place of permanence. Somewhere where I can be with the one's I love and learn of the mysteries of life. I also miss the Chozo very much. And, I would like to be with them for the rest of my years. So I humbly ask, that you will except me to live among you for the rest of my time in this plane of existance."  
  
"Hrmem, I have considered your request, and have come to a conclusion: of course."  
  
Samus could barely believe it. "Your going to let me live with you?" "All right!"  
  
"I knew you would be happy, but we all knew you would eventually ask this question, your reasons are noble and your intentions are good, so you shall come with me to our destination tommorow. Sleep well young one.  
  
********************************************************  
  
The next day... "Yes, it is time, are you ready young one?"  
  
"Yes elder."  
  
"Good then let us depart." And they disappeared into the Chozo plane.  
  
******************************************  
  
Meanwhile, deep down in the impact crater we find the remains of metroid prime; all that is left is a bubbling pile of phazon. But unbeknowenst to Samus the phazon suit that was absorbed by the "worm" had become inhabited. For many years it has wandered under the impact crater, observing and wondering about the outside. Metroid prime had inhabited the suit, but could hardly control it. So the suit still had all of the fighting knowledge and combat skills of it's owner, but lacked the memory. So now it sits in great confusion... alone. 


	2. Teachings

"Whoa, elder! This is the great Chozo city?" Samus said in utter amazement.  
  
"Yes young one, this is our great city." the ancient chozo said.  
  
"Wow, there's very little technology here."  
  
"Well, we've grown beyond the limitations of technology, but the prime incident has taught us to still develop it."  
  
"Really, what kind of technology are you inventing?"  
  
"Well, nothing you'd expect."  
  
"When has Chozo technology ever been believable?"  
  
"You make a great point young one; oh, here's the suprise I wanted to show you. Behold, a defense group."  
  
"Elder! The Chozo have warriors now?!"  
  
"Yes, we study the art of combat yet again. Your stay here can be useful in reteaching our warriors."  
  
"I see. Well, I can't wait to begin training them, but where do I stay?"  
  
"Hrm, over there." the Chozo said pointing to a house made of naturally grown walls and floors.  
  
"This house is neat elder, I can't wait to live in it."  
  
"Well take your time we're in no hurry."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
I have been wandering below the surface for many days now. I sense a presence inside me; urging me to find a way out. I cannot say no to it, for when I do I shut down. It bodes me to nurture these entitys called metroids. The metroids have imprinted on me, and the older ones worship me. The entity inside me seems to talk to them; it also seems to be strengthening each time it interacts with the metroids. I do not understand what is happening, when I do not obey the entity, the metroids poise for attack. They've even bitten me, draining my life force. My past eludes me, but I fight to find it. I will not be denied.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
"Okay, now when engaged by a metroid, be sure to have your ice beam on standby. When it charges, doublejump behind it and fire a charged shot. If you make contact, the metroid should freeze in place. Fire one missle at the core of the metroid to destroy it. If you do not make contact be sure to immediatly charge your beam again. The time it takes a metroids to turnaround and charge is approximatly 5 seconds. Continue this method until the metroid your after ceaces to exist. However, never attack without being attacked, the metroids are not evil, just instinctive. Most importantly of all, if a metroid attaches itself to you, and begins drawing in your life force, morph into the morph ball and lay a morph ball bomb. The metroid will be stuned a moment so you can escape. If you seek to destroy it, then lay a power bomb. That will end todays lesson, your homework will be to identify and research every metroid species and name the tactics used in engaging it. Class will begin at sun-up tomorrow. Being late will be punished sternly. That will be all. Class dismissed." Samus said to her student warriors.  
  
"Wow hatchling, your teachings impress the eldest of elders, he seeks a meeting with you in one omni-cycle."  
  
"Well I have encountered more than my fair share of metroids, so my teachings should be useful."  
  
"You were correct, now get a good night's sleep and report back in the morning."  
  
"Will do, I could use some rest after todays exausting lesson."  
  
Samus lay there on her bed reviewing her students essays when she came upon a very intruiging one: [ I have been studying the metroids for some time now. They are fascinating creatures and I would not like to destroy one, but such is the cause of this program. They seem so innocent to me, almost cute. One saved your life once if I'm not mistaken. Most of my fellow classmates write of the way they want to destroy them, but I will not. I have even come upon a discovery of my own. I own a metroid egg. An actual egg. I'll show it to you if you'd like, but you musn't tell of this to anyone. This is all I will say for now, so I leave this essay completed. Goodbye.] Samus then thought to herself, I must speak with this Chozan Cozat. He may prove interesting. 


	3. The Hatching

"Chozan Cozat sat on the floor tossing his egg about in his hands.  
  
"Mabye she won't tell." Chozan said to himself. "After all she doesn't seem the type."  
  
*Knock knock*  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Um who is it?"  
  
"Samus." the person behind the door said.  
  
"She must have read the essay."  
  
"Am I just gonna stand out here or what?"  
  
"I'm coming!" Chozan said.  
  
"Why hello Mrs. Samus are you here to see it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Chozan then picked up the egg.  
  
"Well this is it."  
  
"Smaller than I expected." Samus said.  
  
Then the egg started to rumble.  
  
Crack!  
  
"The metroid!"  
  
"Skreeee!" the baby metroid skreed.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"I have sucessfully raised 12 metroids from infanthood. The entity inside me is now able to take a little control over me. It can now make me walk and move for a short distance. I don't know why, but I feel a inconseivable hatred for the thing inside me. I've had it for years, but could never figure out why. The thing inside me says that it should pass in due time but I doubt it. I shall continue to be a slave for as long as I live, but I will not be unreluctant.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Chozan asked worriedly.  
  
"What, that you have one of the universe's most lethal predators in your bedroom?; of course not." Samus said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm serious!" Chozan said, puffing himself up slightly.  
  
"Well, what are you gonna do with it, huh? You can't keep it locked away here forever. Eventually it will want to feed, and then what are you gonna do? Let it suck you dry? And even if you do find a way to feed it, how will you keep it from "accidentily" killing someone? If it escapes, how will you let the masses know? That you raised a metroid, without any kind of experience, and just hoped it wouldn't kill anybody? Dream on kid." Samus said to Chozan.  
  
"Well, if I found a way for it not to hurt anybody, would you let me keep it?" Chozan asked sheepishly.  
  
"There is no such thing." Samus said coldly.  
  
Then as Samus began to head out the door with the little metroid, Chozan pulled out a small glowing box.  
  
"What's that?" Samus asked curiously.  
  
"It's anti phazon." Chozan said proudly.  
  
"Okay, but how will this help?" Samus asked skeptically.  
  
"Well let's see." And Chozan poured the glowing rainbowish liquid on the baby metroid. 


	4. The Result

"I can't take it. The thing inside me is now almost in complete control. The metroids are getting more placid around me now. But when they come into contact with me, they get all excited and lively. One metroid is growing faster than the thing inside me had hoped. It doesn't act like the other metroids, in that it openly attacks me when I come near. It even has begun to attach various metals, and weapons to it's body. I hope it grows powerful enough to kill the thing inside me, even if it kills me."  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!  
  
Chozan Chozat's house exploded with colors.  
  
Samus stood agast at what had just happened.  
  
The metroid was rapidly evolving, then de-evolving then evolving a different way.  
  
By the time this had finished the metroid looked like a normal metroid. By shape anyway; now the metroid glowed with an aura of shimmering and constantly moving colors. And the nuclei in it's core glowed white.  
  
Samus then for no reason she could think of, probably sheer shock spoke to the metroid.  
  
"Uh, hello"  
  
The metroid replied by showing certain colors, glowing brighter and dimmer, and through an intricate and highly complex series of loud vibrations, sorta like a hum.  
  
Samus was taken aback, she had never seen a metroid show any signs of intelligence before. Then she remembered Chozan who lied on the floor dead. Samus jumped back with shock and even more so with what she was now seeing.  
  
The metroid took classic pose, flew across the room,then stuck it's mandibles straight into Chozan's chest.  
  
Samus started to draw her weapon, but recoiled after a bright series of pulses coming from the metroid.  
  
When she opened her eyes Chozan stood up like nothing had happened.  
  
"So what do you think"  
  
Samus couldn't think for she slowly drifted into unconciousness.  
  
************************************************************** 


	5. The Dream

Samus screamed.  
  
The jellyfish creature was sucking her life away and there was nothing she could do.  
  
As she drifted in and out of conciousness, Samus thought back to what caused this mess. It had been a rather uneventful day in space colony K-2L, she had been playing in the hangar, unlike most kids she loved technology, especially ship technology, however this particular hangar was off-limits to pretty much everyone, which is why she was there.  
  
Then the hangar door system started sounding an unauthorized landing in progress. She hid behind some crates panicking. When the doors did open a maurader class space pirate vessel landed.Samus then saw two space pirates rushing out two small crates opening them and rushing back to there ship.  
  
Two jellyfish creatures had floated out and went through the entryway to the main deck. Then the screams started. Horrible terrified screams coming from every direction, emenating through every hall, it was just to much to bare! Then she remembered her mom. She rushed to habitation deck 4G and saw the acessway destroyed. Samus stepped through the ruined door and saw her home deck descimated. Samus would have screamed but she couldn't get the words out.  
  
She then looked toward her house. She ran into her mothers room after getting to her house only to see the reason she would hate metroids for the rest of her life. Her mother lie there on the floor with a horrified look on her face, barely aware of her daughters prescence. When she did look up at her daughter she used the final reserves of her body to scream "RUN!". Then she noticed it. The jellyfish was attatched to her mothers back, making hideous sucking noises. Then when it sensed a fresh sourse of energy nearby, the jellyfish slowly rose. Samus tried to run but her legs wouldn't move, it was getting closer very slowly, as if interested in her. Then it started to shake did a backflip, and charged Samus. As if suddenly switching on Samus's legs started running.  
  
She ran far from the habitation decks, far into the ship. The jellyfish was quite fast and kept in pace with her no matter how hard she tried. Samus had just thought she had lost it, when the second jellyfish floated around the corner. Her mouth went dry. Whatever drive had gotten her to run before had died minutes ago. Samus turned around to see the other jellyfish closing in from behind. Soon they would be apon her. Somehow she rose. Samus looked at both jellyfish simotaniously charge her, screeching for her life force. As soon as both were to make contact she ducked, and rolled out of the way. Her plan had worked, both jellyfishes had gouged themselves into the other one. Making a somewhat laughable scene to behold. Samus then ran to the end of the hallway.  
  
A dead end. She couldn't turn around so she backed into the wall in frustration. By some miracle the wall receded into the other wall and a secret hangar was revealed. A chozo ship. Definently. Samus's hopes died at this fact. The only thing seperating her from escape was a measly...20 FOOT VERTICAL JUMP!!! Samus then noticed some crates heading up onto the top of the ship where the entryway lie. Samus rushed up onto the crates, hearing the jellyfishes drawing evercloser. She was near the top, but wouldn't make it without jumping. So she took a few steps back and jumped! Just as she was about to land in the ship one of the jellyfishes bit her in the back. Making her tumble into the ship.  
  
The jellyfish then started sucking. Samus screamed. She had never felt anything like it. A pain beyond description was running all through her body. But, through it all she managed with her last piece of energy pushed a few buttons on the console and took off. The sudden force of the take-off ripped the jellyfish from her back, causing undescribeble pain to course through her veins. The pain also loosened her grip on the console causing her to to fly back into a suspended animation chamber in the back of the ship. As soon as she entered it slammed shut and activated. Samus then drowsily saw the jellfish flatten against the door as the ship entered hyper-drive.  
  
************************************************** "Samus wake up! Wake up!" Cozan said worriedly.  
  
"Huh, wha-" Samus said slowly regaining conciousness.  
  
"You've been out for days!, I thought you'd never wake up."  
  
"What, where am I?" Samus asked drowsily.  
  
"The Med-center, The only place on New Chozo with technology."  
  
"Oh, Hey where's that jellyf- I mean metroid at?"  
  
"Oh, you mean Troid? He's at the hall of elders."  
  
"What!? Why?!'  
  
"To be registered as part of the society."  
  
"Wha- who- huh?" Samus thought slowly going back to sleep.  
  
***************************************************  
  
I've named it now, the rouge metroid. MechaMetroid. It has assimilated itself with with a lot of machines, so I thought the name appropriate. I have a feeling this metroid may be important in the future, so I secretly watch it, in great interest. 


End file.
